Wolves
Overview It is without a doubt that the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Wolves believe it is better to be feared than to be loved. They are known for their toughness, brutality, and ruthlessness in combat. The SGB Wolves may very well be the single most feared military unit in the entire world. This has led to many critics who say that the Wolves are little more than sociopaths and thugs who enjoy killing. However, this criticism is both unfair and untrue, as the men and women who make up this group have just seen so much conflict and war that what is considered inhuman to others no longer fazes them. Also, considering them just "thugs" would be a fatal mistake as they are among the most skilled and experienced soldiers in the world. Spetsnaz Wolves are extremely tough whereas Ghosts rely on technology and training and the Kommandos on skill and precision, and so they have three defense upgrades whereas their rivals only have two. No other infantry can survive in a firefight as long as they can, it also makes them much less likely to be killed running to new positions and makes them very difficult to defeat when they are in cover. They do, however, require a relatively high level of experience to access their upgrades. The Wolves seem to have a preference towards female snipers and every Spetsnaz sniper seen in-game is female. This may be based on the World War Two stereotype of Soviet women serving in any combat roles not likely to be engaged in melee - snipers, field medics, anti-aircraft gunners, etc - and does not reflect the post-WWII situation, with less then 1% of all early-21st century Russian military personnel being female, and the bulk of them serving in clerical or rear-echelon medical roles. Technological Overview Russia decided to stay with what works. The AK-74 and its variants are still in use in 2020, despite essentially being the rechambered version of the baseline AK, a design that was created in 1947 and saw little change since. A number of improvements have been made upon its 5.45 mm ammunition, but the rifle itself is essentially unchanged. The only difference is that now an array of attachments are easily installed on the weapon and the muzzle brake has been improved. Snipers in the Wolves are armed with the OSV-120 sniper rifle. This is the newest and most advanced rifle in the SGB arsenal. When evaluating weapons for SGB use no existing designs met its requirements for a high-caliber sniper rifle. This led to the development of the OSV-120 in 2009. The design was finalized in 2016. Since then the weapon has gained a reputation for reliability and accuracy. SGB armor is worn on the inside of the uniform rather than the outside. The armor itself is heavy and can be both uncomfortable and difficult to move around in. It also gives SGB soldiers a large, bulky look. This, combined with the tenacity, brutality and determination of your average Wolves soldier, can make an SGB charge a very fearsome sight. Specifications *Primary Armament - AK-74 and variants, OSV 12.7 mm sniper rifle *Special Features - Can take advantage of cover, garrison buildings, and can capture uplink points *Effective Against - Engineers, Drones *Vulnerable To - Tanks, Gunships, IFV Transports Wolves Upgrades Attack *Grenade Launcher: Increases damage at close range. Cost: 100,000CR *Marksmen: Unlocks Special Attack: Snipe. Increases damage against infantry. Cost 300,000CR *Dragunov Sniper: Upgrades Special Attack :Enemy infantry in cover take full sniper damage. Cost 900,000CR Defense *Special Forces: Increased hit points. Cost 100,000CR *Body Armour: Increased HP. Cost 300,000CR *Ballistic Armour: Increased HP. Cost-900,000CR Ability *Fractured Camo: Enables stealth. Cost- 100,000CR *Deep Strike: Enables deployment anywhere on a battlefield, at the cost of 6CP. Cost 300,000CR *Alpha CQB: Increases damage against garrisoned infantry. Cost 900,000CR *Target Designator: Can direct artillery on enemies. Cost 1,200,000CR *Stealth Detection: Deafeats enemy stealth abilities within line of sight, Cost 1,500,000 *Stealth and trap detection: Enemy minefields can be detected within LOS. Cost 1,800,000 Wolves Callsigns Wolves use callsigns relating to animals and their natural weapons (fangs, tusks), trapping, and warlike names (Death, Devil, War). *Deaths Head *Redfang *Deerhound *Ironclaw *Longtusk *Beartrap *Wardevil * Snowdog *Snowbear *Wolfman *Dogwolf *Switchblade Gallery FEMsniper2.png Russian Rifleman2a.png Russian Rifleman1.png Russian Rifleman.png Russian Rifleman Female.png RUSRifleman3.png Concept art 4636094361_3f49a6ef88_o.jpg 4636095129_72355e1db4_o.jpg 4636703688_e5e1b44e31_o.jpg Trivia *A red beret designates members of MVD (Ministry of the Interior) SpetsNaz - the most elite Russian police SWAT unit. The right to simply put it on is earned through murderous challenges. *The console version of EndWar lacks the third Attack Upgrade for the Wolves, which leaves only the 40mm Grenade Launcher and the Marksman upgrades available. This is unlocked through codes in VIP button (Community and Extras) Category:Spetsnaz Category:Russian Federation